


Don't Forget. We are in love.

by radstar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Trigger Warnings, Twisted, abused, fourthwall, sexual abused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radstar/pseuds/radstar
Summary: Based on Jumin's deep route Bad Ending, in MC's perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was creeped out at the ending that I needed to let it out in a fic. X_X So this is me getting it out of my system. Hope you like it.

_Don’t forget. We are in love._  
  
His words kept repeating in my head. My feet ache from walking in heels all day even though it’s just around the house. My body is sore from the love he has given me last night and every other night but I could only smile at him. He takes care of me after all, but he doesn’t need to know how I really feel inside. He must not know.  
  
The reflection on the mirror shows a polished woman. Who is that? Her hair is perfectly coiffed and her dress is well fitted to accentuate her curves. She is beautiful but her eyes barely have any soul left. To what extent does she realise that she is no longer permitted to be herself? She doesn’t own herself. From head to toe, she belongs to Han Jumin.  
  
_Don’t forget. We are in love._  
  
Yes. I love him. At least I truly believed I did. For awhile, i wholly loved him. I’d do anything for him. Anything. I should have listened to the rest. I am no different from a cat in a cage. If given the chance, I too would run out like Elizabeth 3rd. I’m a prisoner. No one is coming after me. No. I am happy. Jumin…is the man of my dreams. The man who loves me more than I could ever love myself. There is no one that loves me more than him. Yes…I am in love.  
  
——-  
  
_Don’t forget. We are in love._  
  
I am sure he did not meant it. He loves me. I just overstepped the boundaries. It was my fault…  
The warm water feels nice. I can feel my blood circulation is back to normal. Why was I so stupid to ask for my freedom? It always ends this way.  
  
I’m standing naked in front of the mirror. The water dripping down from my hair and the droplets trickling down my back. That girl in the mirror. Without restrains, without the perfect hair, without make up and without the expensive clothes that masks her true self…and yet no matter how many times I bath, these marks will never leave me. I still feel a slight sting on my neck and several sensitive areas of my body. My tender breasts still sore from his touches. I looked away.  
  
I return to his embrace. Times like these were my favourite. I love sleeping in his embrace feeling safe and loved. I love this man. I didn’t forget. We are in love. I am in love.  
  
——  
  
I am not well. He knows this. He sees this. He’s not going to work. He’s taking care of me. I miss this side of him. Gentle and loving. I’m happy.  
  
——  
  
He’s not happy. I can see it in his eyes. Am I ruined? This child in my womb, does he not want it?  
He smiles at me and I know it’ll be fine. He’ll take care of the both of us. We’re family. But why do i feel fear in my heart? To bring a child in this world…to be imprisoned in this tower. I cannot subject our child to this.  
  
He understands me the most. It’s why I am here in this hospital isn’t it. Such a pity, but as much as I would like this child, things would change between us and this child would never be happy. He would not even let a child “own” my time. Its for the best.  
  
——  
  
I feel empty. I feel alone. Why do I feel so cold in his embrace? No. Everything will be fine. Don’t forget…We’re in love.  
  
——  
  
It’s new year’s eve and i’m with my beloved Jumin. Last night was amazing…it’s been a long time since we connected like that…I wish he would remember that this is how our love should really be. Tomorrow will be a new beginning. He kissed the wedding ring on my finger and my heart skips a bit. I wish I could change my mind but I’ve already convinced myself enough. I watched him as he goes into the wash room. I admire every bit of his body. I never forgot, how much i loved this man.  
  
The day goes on well until he was called to work for an urgent meeting. Such things happen to often that it becomes a pattern. I kissed him and bid him farewell. He looked at me strangely for a bit but I smiled at him.  
  
My feet is sore from the scarlet heels but its a constant reminder of what I am about to do. He asked me what I wanted for christmas, and I told him that he will find out soon and that he has already given me so much, especially his love. What more could I ask for? That answer pleased him.  
  
I had placed the ring on the coffee table. I looked into the mirror. I look perfect, just the way Jumin likes it. It’s nearly time for the count down and he’s on the way home. Ah the air feels so fresh from up here.  
  
Jumin…  
  
Today…I will give you something you always wanted and in return, this is the gift that I desire and the one thing you cannot give me. You will never forget me and I will never leave your thoughts. After all, don’t forget. You are in love. Happy New Year darling.  
  
At last…Freedom.  
  
  
——  
  
 “Drive faster. Just where does she think she’s going? What are the security guards doing? She promised not to leave the building.” Jumin said looking at his GPS tracker.  
  
“I’m sorry sir but theres a jam up ahead. I’m not sure why.” Driver Kim informed.  
  
“She’s been standing there for a long time. Is she waiting for me? In the cold? What if she gets sick?! It’s alright. Since it’s near by i’ll run back home.” he said leaving the car hurriedly.  
  
“Police Cars, Ambulance…reporters…?” he questioned.  
  
His heart sunk when the paramedics wheeled the stretcher into the ambulance. The body was covered but he definitely caught a glimpse of the very same scarlet shoes he had gifted to her.  
He couldn’t move, and he couldn’t breathe.  
  
  
——  
  
“Mr. Han will see you now.” he hears his assistant say.  
  
A pair slender feet wearing scarlet heels stepped into the room.  
Jumin smiled at her. “I thought you left me.”  
  
She sat next to him with a smile. “I never left you. Not for a second.”  
  
Jumin looked into the empty space beside him. “ Forever.”  
  
——  
  
Jaehee shook her head as she looks on the scene in front of her. Jumin locked up in a padded room and still talking to himself.  
  
“Is there any chance of recovery?” she asked the doctor.  
  
The doctor shook his head.  
  
“He’s been in a world of his own since then. Perhaps this might help him abit.” Luciel said passing a special phone the doctor . The doctor looked confused.  
  
“Theres nothing on it except a phone app. It’s called mystic messenger. He’ll received AI messages tailored to his preferences. Maybe it’s just the ‘reset’ he needs.” he said introducing the application.  
  
A week later, Jumin was finally given the phone after it was approved by the board of directors.  
The moment he pressed the reset button, a new world was formed and a new story begins for Han Jumin.  
  
  
She was forgotten and replaced several times but he too was finally free of her. 


End file.
